


Personification

by Original_the_2nd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, How Do I Tag, Other, Relationship(s), scholastic entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_the_2nd/pseuds/Original_the_2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of "letters" written to "characters" that remain a surprise until the end of each chapter. Some are serious some are comedic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I know.   
I know I'm being rash.  
I know I'm being cruel.  
For what little comfort it's worth I'm sorry.  
I don't know what I was expecting when we got involved.  
I put you on a pedestal and made you out to be something you aren't.  
I'm running away with someone else.  
I hope we can still see each other from time to time as friends.   
I know.  
I know you too well to get along with you.

-Goodbye Reality


	2. Another Relationship Gone Wrong

I'm going in loops  
I can't stand you but I need you.  
Sometimes you're too clingy and stick to me.  
Others you slip away when I need you most.  
After long car rides or walks when we're forced together I can't stand being around you, nor you me, we go our separate ways as soon as possible.  
You snap under the "pressure" of our relationship, as you call it, and leave me alone to face the world.  
Even after all this I can't imagine life without you.  
What am I gonna do with you?  
-to pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Rights Reserved


	3. Hello Again

Hello my dear. It's funny, considering how hard I work to avoid you, how I always end up running into you. You always scared me. Time and again you hurt me, you wouldn't let me forget how small and weak I was, am. Of course that was when we were kids, but you never did seem to be a child. You were always one to walk with the adults, but for some reason you wouldn't leave me alone. I tried to tell my parents, tell anyone really, what you were doing to me but no one listened. You pestered me nonstop, making my life miserable. So I moved. I decided if I got hurt when I was around you I wouldn't be around you. Ever since then I have worked so hard to stay away from you, you were persistent, but I managed to keep a reasonable distance. I have lived most of my life free from your tyranny, but somehow you found me. I ran. I had always been running from you but this was different. This time it wasn't working, so I hid, but you found me. Now you've chased me up a tree. This is the most scared I've ever been, I can't run away any more. We both know it can't stay like this forever. I have to choose, come down and face you or -- well nothing really. I can fight you or let you beat me, either way I'll end up covered in bruises, I may even lose my life. I know that I don't have a choice but I can't help thinking, "I don't want this." I wonder how did we end up like this? We used to be such good friends.  
Hello again, Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Rights Reserved

**Author's Note:**

> All Rights Reserved


End file.
